board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Seafoam Green's CYOA
About the Author Seafoam Green created this using MS Paint (I also want to thank Prometheus321 for archiving it): CYOA http://img218.imageshack.us/img218/860/cyoaws1.png A. Chun-Li B. Lara Croft http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/2127/cyoa2zw1.png A. Catch the bullet with your face B. CQC! C. Call for backup D. Put it in http://img100.imageshack.us/img100/7059/cyoa3nv2.png A. Make her make you a sandwich B. Vote on the next match C. Play a video game D. Go outside into the real world! http://img100.imageshack.us/img100/2950/cyoa4dx7.png A. Lara's gun B. A katana C. A baseball bat D. A banana http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/1860/dkvw2.png A. Give him the banana B. Eat the banana and throw the peel at him C. Catch a barrel with your face D. Kiss your ass goodbye http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/4500/barrelik6.png A. Hammer B. Pokeball C. Homerun bat D. Your banana http://img139.imageshack.us/img139/3763/pokemonlk0.png A. Charizard B. Pikachu C. Mewtwo D. Batman http://img216.imageshack.us/img216/3670/jillwy6.png A. Go after the man in the bandanna! B. Buy something inferior to Jill to eat C. Have a store clerk sandwich instead D. Go home :( http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/9659/yumjg7.png A. "It's just a box." Leave the box alone B. Kick the box over C. Pick the box up D. Put it in http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/9706/boxww3.png A. Tell him to go to hell and steal the Jill B. Help him in exchange for the Jill C. Kick him in the balls for buying all the Jill D. Put it i--aw hell naw! http://img115.imageshack.us/img115/9826/emove5.png A. Engage in an RPG-like battle to save Snake's votes B. You love emos! Join in his vote rallying C. You haven't forgiven Snake, but fight anyway, because you hate emos D. Go get Snake http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/1059/renzoei2.png A. Use a summon B. Use the banana you still have C. Defend D. Flee http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/2180/summonva5.png A. Sephiroth B. Phoenix Wright C. Zolom D. Kaz Hirai http://img50.imageshack.us/img50/7550/zolomrs9.png A. It's over. Help him up B. Take Snake's clothes back C. Attack his weak point for MASSIVE DAMAGE! D. Continue your journey home http://img85.imageshack.us/img85/4985/bloodze4.png A. Return Snake's suit B. Sell it C. Leave it there and go home D. Take the suit home http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/2789/sellinuh5.png A. Give Nemesis the suit B. Sell it quick! Let the merchant worry about it C. Throw the suit at the merchant and run D. Kiss your ass goodbye http://img157.imageshack.us/img157/6613/nemeyd7.png A. Yoshi B. A Mario Kart C. The Batmobile D. On foot http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/2259/punkcq1.png A. The Bat-anti-Nemesis spray! B. Run towards Nemesis C. Run towards Batman D. Die http://img142.imageshack.us/img142/8357/batbg6.png A. You've been a good person, Heaven B. You've been a naughty person, Hell C. You don't believe in such nonsense. You rot D. You did believe in such nonsense, but it turns out you were wrong. You rot http://img83.imageshack.us/img83/8272/hellus6.png A. Chew on your broken arm B. Mark his territory C. Poop on your head D. Lick you http://img68.imageshack.us/img68/8861/lickia6.png A. Kaz Hirai B. Princess Peach C. CJayC D. Jesus...? http://img169.imageshack.us/img169/3601/cjayckx1.png A. Halo 2 B. Super Smash Bros. Melee C. Mario Kart DS D. Dance Dance Revolution http://img96.imageshack.us/img96/3818/ddrob5.png A. Dance harder B. Sweep the leg! C. Run D. Give up, you suck http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/4456/sweepkf1.png A. Beg like the dog you are B. Accept your punishment C. Suicide before he can ban you! At least it's by your own hand D. Make a "Your mother" joke http://img133.imageshack.us/img133/2386/dogfa0.png A. Bite CJayC's throat out B. That magic pee stuff Okami does C. Cut him in half with a paint brush mark D. Shoryuken http://img201.imageshack.us/img201/1054/shoryukenuf4.png A. Home, you're tired of this adventure B. Taco Bell, you're freakin' hungry C. Back to Nemesis, you have another death wish D. Stay here http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/3209/tacoru5.png A. Screw it! Go into the women's room B. Try to make it to the men's room http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/5434/womenbf4.png A. Peach B. Cloud in drag C. Aeris D. Zelda http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/6137/aerisrw6.png A. A Taco Bell customer B. A Taco Bell employee C. A McDonald's employee D. A Burger King employee http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/9655/bktf4.png A. Join the BK Empire B. Join the underground resistance group, McDonald's C. Join the neutral Wendy's D. Face The King's wrath http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/3291/wrathta2.png A. Go home, you're tired of this adventure B. Imako! You forgot all about him. Go check on Imako C. Order a Happy Meal D. Put a smile on http://img227.imageshack.us/img227/8208/imakolt8.png A. Whoa, I'll take the blonde! B. Grr, I'll take the brunette! C. I'll take Aeris D. I'd better not... http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/6341/peachyrr8.png A. Eh, shoot her, who cares? B. Try to reason with Lara C. CQC with Lara D. Uh... eat the taco http://img132.imageshack.us/img132/8240/cqcbi0.png A. Give him Lara's clothes for god's sake B. Give him Aeris' clothes for god's sake C. Give him the taco for god's sake D. Pft, repay him for what? http://img182.imageshack.us/img182/7474/aerisla1.png A. Revive her. You still like her after all. B. Just leave her knocked out on the floor of Taco Bell C. Execute her D. Put it... yeah right, you sicko, I know you were expecting this option http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/9409/def8.png A. Revive her. You still like her after all. B. Just leave her knocked out on the floor of Taco Bell C. Execute her http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/2492/exepk3.png A. Rip her spine out B. Toasty! C. Cut her in half with your hat D. Rip her heart out http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/7214/spinexd1.png A. Ew, get it away! Throw it B. Swing it around C. Wear it like a hat D. Throw it in the trash http://img83.imageshack.us/img83/2165/throwsa4.png A. What can you do? Freeze B. Duck C. Jump over it D. Shoot your own projectile at it http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/6647/shootuj8.png A. Hadoken B. Kamehameha C. Ice Cream D. Imako http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/1337/icecreamxr1.png A. Go home, this is getting old B. Go to Imako's pad C. Go to EBGames D. Stay here http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/4700/untitledhu5.png A. Nothing, it was an accident B. Use Imako's sword C. Let Imako handle this D. Let Jill handle this http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/9949/imakooq0.png A. Grab his sword B. Cut him with a paint brush swipe C. Psycho Crusher D. Shinryuken http://img91.imageshack.us/img91/1714/crushazc5.png A. Let him go with the shame of defeat B. Grab his guitar and rock Sub-Zero's face off, baby C. Slice him with the sword D. Shinryuken http://img156.imageshack.us/img156/3271/slashyo2.png Imako's taking requests. http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/9529/trogyl5.png A. The same B. Handsome, blonde stud C. A black guy D. An oriental woman http://img182.imageshack.us/img182/41/darknessrg7.png A. Cornrows B. Afro C. Dreadlocks D. Baldness http://img92.imageshack.us/img92/854/dreadrh0.png A. Walk B. Keep trying for a taxi C. Call a friend to pick you up D. Hey...there's a bike over there http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/1817/bikeoq6.png A. Go faster B. Throw the bike at him C. Ramp off of something D. Give him his bike back http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/3072/rampwz5.png A. T-Rex B. Meat grinder C. A stack of pillows D. A glass window http://img471.imageshack.us/img471/9549/trexld6.png A. Sony has conquered the world with PS3 nano technology B. Your future self has turned to the evil side due to an accident he was involved in with a T-Rex C. An evil cyborg from even further in the future has time-travelled back to future Imako's future and is taking over your future which is his past D. Nintendo has won the console war, which devastated the Earth and left it in ruins from the countless battles http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/6320/ps3bi7.png A. Eff this. Make Imako bring you back B. Join the underground Nintendo Wii resistance C. Join the more technologically equipped Xbox 360 resistance D. Soil yourself at the sight of that baby thing http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/783/crapkz7.png A. Eff this. Make Imako bring you back B. Join the underground Nintendo Wii resistance C. Join the more technologically equipped Xbox 360 resistance http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/3395/niner6.png A. Go see what the commotion is all about B. Stay here in case those babies are out there C. Grab a weapon and go out swinging D. Take me back, Imako!! http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/5935/weaponeb6.png A. Light gun B. Power Glove C. N64 Controller D. Wii Controller http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/7430/gunql5.png A. Screw this! Keep running to another opponent B. Call for help C. No more running! Shoot the baby in the face D. Hide http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/7953/shootkf2.png A. Keep going until you meet another opponent B. Your job here is done. Take me home, Imako C. Feast upon the baby's remains D. Sneak into Sony's headquarters http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/7628/sneaksm3.png A. Light gun his ass! B. Holy crap! Run C. Ask for a truce to stop the fighting D. Oh, jeez.. maybe he just thinks you're a box! http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/8471/kenhk3.png http://img80.imageshack.us/img80/9597/boxne8.png A. Go to the harddrive B. Go to the internal power source C. Go to the disc entrance D. Cry http://img170.imageshack.us/img170/5460/crymj3.png A. Summon Leviathan B. Summon Captain Planet C. Blastoise, I choose you! D. FLUDD http://img100.imageshack.us/img100/2974/planetdk4.png A. Defeat Ken Kutaragi B. Clean up pollution then defeat Ken Kutaragi C. Burn some babies then defeat Ken Kutaragi D. Drown some babies then defeat Ken Kutaragi http://img90.imageshack.us/img90/2359/capnow8.png A. Return to the past and go home B. Stay in the future C. Return to the past and prevent PS3 from winning the console war in the first place 'D. Dance ' http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/9550/hoooolr1.png http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/7162/hooo2dp0.png Who is your final opponent? Category: CYOA